Drömmens Verklighet
by pushIt
Summary: Mulder drömmer, mycket. Ska föreställa tiden någon gång före Never Again. Svår att placera i någon genre.


> > Title: Drömmens verklighet  
  
Authors: Amanda och Connie  
  
Keywords: Plötsligt, UST, Humor?  
  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013 och 20th Century m.f. Äger dem, inte vi.  
  
Summary: Mulder drömmer, mycket. Ska föreställa tiden någon gång före Never Again.
>> 
>> Authors Notes: Det här är en gammal fanfic. som jag och Connie skrev helt utan avsikter ..och om den verkar förbryllande så kan vi bara säga att det var lika förbryllande att skriva den. Connie var just under den perioden inne på hur pass lessen och ensam Mulder måste vara (hon tycker likadant fortfarande,) och just då så tyckte hon inte att det skulle bli någon MSR.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Plötsligt så insjönk världen i en spöklik tystnad. Först så trodde hon att hon hade blivit döv, men så kom hon ihåg öronpropparna! Det kändes bra att äntligen lyckas lista ut något.  
  
Hon tog av sig sina öronproppar.  
  
De ljuva fågelkvittren mötte hennes känsliga öron. Snart mindes hon sin sjukdom. Öronpropparna åkte på lika fort som dom hade åkt av. Dana förstod att om hon skulle ta av sig öronpropparna en gång till så skulle det innebära slutet för henne och hela den fysiska världen. Domedagen närmades och slutet var nära!  
  
Knack, knack Det var Fox som knackade på dörren till isoleringscellen där Scully förvarades.  
  
Plötsligt..  
  
- Scully!  
  
Dana stod nästan näck.  
  
- Vad?  
  
- Öhh. Jag vet vem som stal dina... ööö.. kläder.  
  
- Jasså..?  
  
- Ja. Får jag komma in?  
  
- Visst.  
  
Fox blev lite smått generad när han såg Danas tatuering som föreställde hans ansikte.  
  
- Öhhm.. jag är visst poppis.  
  
- Glor du på mina bröst, va!?  
  
- Ska jag signera den? Undrade Mulder som bara ville vara vänlig.  
  
Dana blev asaförbannad och stormade ut ur det lilla madrassklädda rummet.  
  
Plötsligt såg Fox henne komma tillbaka... med en kniv! Fox han inte försvara sig innan smärtan översköljde honom.  
  
Med ett ryck vaknade Mulder upp!  
  
- Vilken jäkla.. dröm!  
  
Fox vände sig om. Klockan var elva. Han gick ut till köket och drack lite kallt kaffe.  
  
Plötsligt hörde han något från sitt rum som han nyss hade lämnat.  
  
Han tog sin 45:a som låg på köksbordet och gick försiktigt mot sovrumsdörren. Då märkte han att någonting saknades, pyjamasen! Men Fox som tyckte om att visa upp sig struntade i det och fortsatte mot sovrumsdörren. Han sparkade upp dörren med ett brak, men när han såg vad som fanns där inne så svimmade han. Den arma manskroppen klarade inte chocken.  
  
- Mulder! Mulder! Vakna då!  
  
Fox vaknade av att ett stort glas med juice hälldes över hans ansikte.  
  
- Det finns faktiskt vatten i kran, sa Mulder.  
  
- Rören var trasiga, sa Scully, sedan fortsatte hon: Jag hittade dig så här för en halvtimme sen. Men ärligt talat så vill jag nog inte veta vad du gör avsvimmad på golvet, naken med en pistol liggandes bredvid dig, nog för att du alltid tappar pistolen..  
  
- Det är inte som du tror, Scully, sa Mulder och drog snabbt åt sig en filt från soffan och la den sen över sig.  
  
- Hur är det då?  
  
- Joo... det var så här att...  
  
Fox hejdade sig. Skulle han berätta om drömmarna som han hade haft på sista tiden? Drömmarna om Scully och monstren. Skulle han verkligen berätta om vad han såg i sovrummet? Nej. Det fick vänta.  
  
- Vad Mulder? Vad?  
  
- Nej - det var inget. Jag sov bara och... jag brukar gå i sömnen.  
  
- Nu fattar jag varför du inte har en tjej!  
  
- Va?  
  
- De är ju livrädda för att du går i sömnen med en 45: a!  
  
- Jaja... men.... sa du att rören var trasiga??!!  
  
- Jaa...  
  
- Ska vi gå och.. kolla?  
  
- Och vad hade du tänkt dig att hitta där? Små gröna marsmän som sitter och täpper igen rören med flit, eller?  
  
- Tja..  
  
- Okej då.  
  
Fox och Dana gick till badrummet, efter att Fox hade klätt på sig för ett sådant jobb. Dana hade fått låna en gammal jacka som nådde henne ända till knäna. De började att skruva i rören.  
  
Plötsligt hörde de något som knäppte. Det var i rören!  
  
- Skruva på, Scully! skrek Mulder och tog i ännu mer.  
  
Rören blev lösa... ..de åkte av... Scully tappade hakan när hon såg det. Ut ur rören så sprutade det en tjock, illaluktande rosafärgad vätska. Mulder slet ner en "junkig" gammal handduk från sin krok ock försökte täppa till rören, men det var förgäves. Men så plötsligt så slutade det helt utan förvarning och ut ur röret så kom en stor, maskliknande varelse med enorma käkar och en blek, gulaktig kropp. Den gav till ett vrål,  
  
- Weeeiirrruu! Och slängde sig mot den numera helrosa Mulder!  
  
Det fanns ingen tid att tänka, Scully drog fram sin Wesson & Smith och siktade mot de galna djuret som hade bitit sig fast på Mulders rygg och nu höll på att suga ut allt blod. Scully tröck på avtryckaren. PANG!  
  
Scullys händer darrade när hon lyfte upp Fox på sina axlar. Han låg helt livlös i hennes armar, han såg nästan ut som en liten pojke som hade räddats av sin mamma. Eller en...  
  
- Lurad!!! skrek Fox när Dana hade börjat att gråta för att hon inte kunde hitta telefon och ringa ambulansen.  
  
- För fan Fox!  
  
- Muuuaaaaha! Du är alltför lättlurad! Men vad ska vi göra med monstret vi har hittat i badrummet?  
  
- Jag tycker att vi ska... rapportera till FBI.  
  
- Va?  
  
- Vad annars göra?  
  
- Vi... kan äta middag. Jag är jättehungrig!  
  
- Fox... är du lite...  
  
- Nä. När var det vi åt middag sist?  
  
- Kanske...  
  
Nu kom Dana på att det var längesedan de hade firat sin samarbetspartnersdag. Det var nästan som en bröllopsdag de hade missat...  
  
- Fox.  
  
- Va?  
  
- Kom. Vi går till McDonald's!  
  
- Visst -damerna först ut genom dörren. Ska jag bära dig över tröskeln?  
  
- Haha, Mulder!  
  
- Du... en sak jag undrar. Har du möjligtvis en tatuering?  
  
- Tatuering?  
  
- Ja.  
  
- Vad Mulder? Vet du något som jag inte vet?  
  
- Jo... jag har en känsla av att du har en tatuering på MIG på ditt...  
  
- MULDER!!  
  
- FöRLÅT! JAG DRÖMDE BARA ATT DU HADE... - Skit på dig! Jag hatar dig, din jävla idiot!  
  
Och med de orden slutade deras firande av den så kallade bröllopsdagen.  
  
Mulder rusade efter Scully ut i trapphuset.  
  
- SCULLY!! [Scaleý] Jag menade inte att vara oförskämd! Scully stannade och vände sig om.  
  
- Du är ju bara FÖR oförskämd i bland!  
  
- Men..jag BEHÖVER ju dej, Scully!  
  
- För att du inte har några egna pengar till mat?  
  
- Det också.. men jag.. JAG ÄLSKAR JU DEJ!  
  
Scully blev så paff att hon bara stod där och stirrade.. hade han tagit extasy..? Fox som såg Danas tvivelaktiga blick gick fram till henne och lyfte upp henne med sina fortfarande kladdiga händer. Sen så gav han henne en oerhört passionerad kyss och man kunde nästan höra filmmusiken i bakgrunden.  
  
Drömmen. Fox drömmar. Inget var sant.  
  
Medan han satt på pressledarmötet drömde han fortfarande drömmen om Dana. Den kvällen hade aldrig existerat. Aldrig. Det var kusligt. Den kvällen var verklig! Verklig...  
  
- Mulder! MULDEEEEEEEER!!!  
  
- Va? öh vad?  
  
- Ska vi gå till McDonald's? Jag är utsvulten, sa Dana. Fox svarade inte.  
  
- Mulder... hallå har det hänt något? Mulder- har jag...  
  
- Nej. Inget.  
  
- Mulder. Antingen så berättar du alltihopa för mig så att jag kan lösa det, eller så berättar du för mig så att jag kanske löser det. Kom igen! Vi är samarbetspartners! Mulder?  
  
- Jag har drömmar.  
  
- Mulder!!! Inte nu IGEN!! Du är crazy!  
  
- Jag har drömmar på drömmar! Vet du ens vad jag drömmer!  
  
- Fox...  
  
- Tyst! Nu lyssnar du på MIG!  
  
Det tog en timme att berätta allt. Allt om den som överföll Fox till at drömmarna började.  
  
- Ibland så drömmer jag konstigt! Jag vet inte om det är på dagen eller natten, men jag vaknar alltid på morgonen av att väckarklockan piper. Jag vet inte om detta är en dröm, att det här som jag sitter och pratar med dig om är en dröm... jag är förvirrad, Scully!  
  
Scully tittade på Mulder. Han var ganska... trött egentligen och hans hundvalpsögon hade mist sin glans. Under de år som de hade jobbat tillsammans så förstod Dana att det hade alltid hade varit något speciellt med Fox. Men nu.. var något på tok fel. Med Fox...  
  
- Mulder. Fox tittade upp.  
  
- Jag undrar om du vill gå ut med mig nu och äta?  
  
- Ja! Jag är utsvulten...  
  
- Kom igen. Det blir en Diskussionsmiddag.  
  
- Tack.. Dana.  
  
Men Dana hörde inte. Hon var redan ute och låste upp bilen. Mulder suckade. Han började gå mot bilen också, men vacklade till av trötthet. Han hade inte sovigt riktigt bra på flera dagar.  
  
När han kom ut på parkeringen så satt Dana redan där med bilen i gång. Han öppnade förardörren.  
  
- Det är min tur att köra, Scully.  
  
- Varför ska du alltid få köra?! Bara för att du är killen?! Bara för att du är den stora machomannen?!  
  
- Jag var bara lite osäker på om dina korta ben verkligen kunde nå ner till pedalerna.  
  
- Det kan dom faktiskt, och du är på tok för trött för att få köra, sa Dana i bestämd ton, sedan så stängde hon förardörren så att Mulder fick hoppa in på passagerar sidan.  
  
På McDonald's så var det inte så många människor med tanke på att klockan var tolv. Scully gick och ställde sig i kön i väntan på att få beställa.  
  
Plötsligt så drog en stor, muskulös man med oerhört många fräknar upp en pistol och riktade den mot tjejen i kassan!  
  
- HIT MED PENGARNA, JÄVLA KÄRRING!! SKYNDA PÅ!! skrek den smått galne mannen. OCH NER PÅ GOVLET. GOLVET MED ER ANDRA! alla utom Scully skyndade sig att lyda. Mannen med pistolen gick fram mot Dana.  
  
- DU MED JÄVLA DVÄRF. DVÄRG! skrek han. Dana märkte att han verkade ha stora problem med uttalet. Hon började sakta röra sig neråt, mot golvet med händerna ovanför huvudet. Men när pistolmannen vände sig mot den livrädda tjejen i kassan igen, så tog Scully fram sitt vapen och hon tvekade inte en sekund, utan sköt den smått galne mannen i ryggen. Han tappade sitt vapen och säckade ihop som en säck potatis.  
  
- Stanna där ni är, jag är läkare och från FBI! skrek Dana ut och försökte låta så professionell som möjligt, trotts att hon skakade som ett asplöv på insidan. Hon gick fram mot mannen som hon nyss hade skjutit och kände på pulsen. Han var död. Fox gick framåt mot Dana.  
  
- Hur är det med han?  
  
- Han är död. KAN NÅGON HÄR RINGA AMBULANS?!  
  
Flera personer tog upp sina mobiler och började slå nummret till 911, men alla skakade så mycket, så det var svårt att ringa rätt.  
  
Efter några minuter så kom både polisen och ambulansen. Området spärrades av, liket fördes bort och folk började förhöras.  
  
Fox kände att han hade en bultande huvudvärk, vilket han inte hade haft på länge. Han hade haft en liknande åkomma när hans senaste tjej hade övergivit honom. Då hade han känt sig lika övergiven som nu... kanske dags att skaffa en tjej på krogen? Dagen hade varit jobbig med alla verkliga och overkliga händelser, så Fox beslöt sig för att gå till korgen med detsamma. Plötsligt hörde han Dana ropa.  
  
- Mulder!  
  
Tveksamt och tröttsamt segade han sig fram till sin kollega.  
  
- Mulder! Mulder, varför ser du så trumpen ut? Är det för att du inte fick en middag med mig - eller är det för att du är trött på mig?  
  
- Mitt prick!  
  
- Vilket då?  
  
- Du får en gissning...  
  
Dana skrattade till, hon visste att Fox var trött och behövde sömn.  
  
- Gå hem och vila, Mulder! Jag berättar alla detaljer imorron. Vilken tid kan jag komma hem till dig?  
  
- Innan jobbet blir bra.  
  
- Okej. Jag kommer klockan halv sju!  
  
- See you later!  
  
-... Alligator, sa Dana när Fox hade gått.  
  
Fox hade inte gått hem och lagt sig, istället så satt han på sin vanliga plats på krogen och söp. Han såg sig runt ... det fanns inte så många snygga tjejer här i kväll. Men då, plötsligt så såg han henne. Hans livs dröm. Den långa, smala blondinen i andra änden av bardisken. Hon såg ut som en gudinna. Hon fullkomligt strålade. Fox som var lite av en romantiker tog fram en gammal p-bot ur fickan och hafsade ner en liten dikt på den.  
  
"Karismans drottning, gudinnan av ljus. med dig så skulle jag vilja skaffa både barn och hus. Dina läppar är röda som mitt blod. Du verkar vara så god. Så glöm världen i kväll och allt du vet, följ med mig till min lägenhet"  
  
Sen så vek han ihop lappen och ropade på bartendern.  
  
- Hallå, Bartendern! Skulle du kunna ge den har till den förtjusande damen där borta? Frågade Fox och pekade, trotts att han visste att det var fult att göra så.  
  
- Hmm.. ja, visst. Svarade bartendern och tittade oförstående på den hopvikta p-boten. Fox som var nervös som en nyförälskad femtonåring vände sig bort och försökte att se cool ut. Plötsligt så kände han hur någon knackade på hans axel.  
  
- Ska vi gå då? Mulder vände sig om. Där stod hon. Som en gyllene ängel iförd kort röd kjol och magtröja. Fox tappade helt talförmågan. Men blondinen som var van vid denna vanliga åkomma drog upp Mulder ur barstolen och drog med honom ut mot gatan där dom tog en taxi till Mulders lägenhet.  
  
Samtidigt som Mulder i fyllan och villan for hem med en riktig pangbrud så var Scully hemma och skulle precis gå och sova, även om hon inte skulle få så mycket sömn med tanke på att klockan var fyra på morgonen.  
  
Men just då så kom hon på en sak. Hon hade ju glömt att stänga av spisen! Hon gick snabbt och gjorde det, men när hon kom tillbaka till sitt sovrum så märkte hon att det var någonting som inte riktigt stämde.  
  
Shit! Hon hade fått sin mens en vecka för tidigt! Att allt alltid skulle hända henne. "Det skulle inte förvåna mig om jag fick ett psykbryt snart", tänkte Dana surt för sig själv, intet ont anande om hur pass rätt hon hade.  
  
Hon bytte kläder och gjorde sig i ordning för att fara hem till Mulder.. hon kunde behöva lite stöd och uppmuntran vid såna här tillfällen.  
  
Knack, knack  
  
Det knackade på dörren till Mulders sjabbiga lägenhet -bara för att man är en arbetsnarkoman utan något liv så betyder inte det att man har några pengar. - Mulder som grovhånglade med blondinen som tydligen hette Barbie slet sig från henne för ett ögonblick och gick ut i hallen för att öppna dörren. I sista sekunden så kom han på att han höll i Barbies tröja och stoppade den bakom ryggen innan han öppnade.  
  
Där stod Dana med tårar i ögonen.  
  
- Öhm. Hej, Scully, sa Mulder känslolöst.  
  
- Jag känner mig så, så, så värdelööööös! Trösta mig, Mulder! Dana började storgråta.  
  
- Såja. Mulder klappade sin kollega på axeln samtidigt som han fortfarande höll ena handen bakom ryggen.  
  
- Mulder, vad håller du bakom ryggen?  
  
- Öhm, inget.  
  
- Visa mig handen då.  
  
- Nej, Scully.  
  
- Varför inte?  
  
Plötsligt så ropade någon inifrån vardagsrummet.  
  
- Hjälp, Brutus. Hjälp!  
  
- Vem är det som ropar och vem är Brutus?  
  
- Jag kunde ju inte gärna säga mitt eget namn till en blondin som heter Barbie. Det fattar du väll?! Mulder började gå mot vardagsrummet, men när han kom dit så var det tomt. Barbie var borta.  
  
- Typiskt att alla snygga tjejer bara ska försvinna! Och det ända jag har kvar är tröjan. Mulder snöt sig förtvivlat i magtröjan. Scully som fortfarande var chockad över att Mulder faktiskt umgicks med andra kvinnor än hon själv fick inte fram ett ord. Men så fort chocken hade lagt sig så fick hon världens psykbryt.  
  
- Hur kan du ägna din uppmärksamhet åt andra människor än mig? Förtjänar inte jag, JAG uppmärksamhet? Förtjänar inte jag lite omtanke och kärlek? Upprepade hon samtidigt som hon sprang runt i lägenheten i jakt på saker att kasta på Fox. Fox tog tag i Dana med sina stora händer och ruskade i henne.  
  
- Tag dig samman, kvinna! Dana slog händerna för öronen.  
  
- Jag kan inte höra dig! Jag kan inte höra dig!  
  
Plötsligt tog Fox och kramade Dana hårt. Hans fylla försvann snabbt som blixten, och allt runtomkring upplöstes i en sekund. Dana hade tårar i ögonen, och Fox darrade i hela kroppen. Plötslig var det som om något tog luften ur deras magar.  
  
- Mulder... u - Fox.. F-Fox! Va-ad händ... händer!? Plötsligt började allt runtomkring att flyta tillbaka.  
  
- Herregud - Fox! Vad fan var det? Fox svarade inte. Han bara tittade på Dana som om han var på rosa moln.  
  
- Är detta dröm eller verklighet? I såfall gör det väl inget om vi äntligen kan kyssa varann? Dana blev lite röd.  
  
- Det känns inte som en dröm i alla fall! Men det jag tänkte säga var att... att...  
  
- .. å-nej. Vem har du raggat upp nu?  
  
Plötsligt försvann allt. Mörkret upplöste dem båda.  
  
Fox var den som vaknade först.  
  
- Dana!  
  
Dana vaknade.  
  
-Öhm.. Fox, var ända in i glödheta är vi?  
  
- Ömm.. hemma hos.. mig -dig. Fox lyfte på täcket och såg med blandade känslor att han hade på sig pyjamaspyxorna.  
  
- Men, hur hamnade vi här? Fox vände sig mot Dana som hade hela sin mycket trista och mycket gråa pyjamas på sig.  
  
- Det är du som är forskaren och det är du som ska ha svaren, Dana.  
  
- Men bara därför så kan väll inte jag veta varför vi ligger i samma säng! De båda -som nu blev pinsamt vetande om denna händelse- drog åt sig var sitt täcke och hoppade snabbt ut ur sängen, som för övrigt inte var en Hästens.  
  
- Öhm, jag går nog och gör lite kaffe, Mr. Mulder, jag kan nog behöva det.  
  
- Då går jag och byter om inne på toaletten medan. Öhm, Scully..?  
  
- Ja?  
  
- Var är mina kläder?  
  
Efter många timmars letande och slit så hittade Scully slutligen...
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Denna historia kommer inte att få ett slut. Vi har bestämt att börja PÅ EN NY!!! Det enda syfte denna historia har är att låta FOLKET uppleva samma förvirring som vi själva känner djupt inne i själens mörker...


End file.
